Chocolate Pudding
by Summer Memory
Summary: Sanji always thought that Luffy was too skinny,despite that he possesed inhuman appetite.So he decided that his captain had to gain more weight. Nakamaship.


Disclaimer : One Piece and all its characters belong to Eichiiro Oda-sensei. This is only a fan's work and I don't make any money from this.

**Chocolate Pudding**

It's been a while since The Strawhats left an island and Sanji began having a new hobby, observing his nakama. It wasn't as if he hadn't understood them; he was bored, that was all. But being the cook in the lion headed ship, his object of observation was nowhere far from his job: His nakama's meal pattern.

The first to observe was, of course, the girls'. Then he got that Nami-swan's liking of food was something sweet and she loved dishes that had mikan in it. While Robin-chan loved anything as long as it was good but she had a liking in coffee and something not so complicated, as she could always care-less about the food's appearance. They never seemed like to eat too much or they would gain some weight and the girls didn't like to look fat.

For the boys, well, he actually didn't give much shit about them. Usually they would eat whatever he cooked without giving any complains so anything would be okay. Just keep in mind to prepare meat for Luffy, booze for Marimo, sweets for Chopper and Usopp, cola for Franky, and milk for Brook.

So, overall, there weren't many problems with his nakama's eating pattern.

What made him wonder up until now was his captain, who possessed inhuman appetite, yet that boy was unbelievably skinny and he was positive that Luffy was underweight. Oh, come on, Luffy ate 30 plates of food during each meal time and gained no weights at all? Was it a blessing of him being rubber?

He had once asked Chopper if it was okay for somebody to be that skinny and if there was something he could do about it.

"Well, I think it's fine to be skinny, as long as he is healthy." Said the reindeer doctor, yelling "Your compliment doesn't make me happy at all, you asshole!" after Sanji thanked him gratefully.

_Problem solved_, Sanji thought. But glancing at his bouncing captain, he couldn't help thinking over it again. Luffy was skinny, but he was healthy or he wouldn't be able to bounce around like spring like that, but he was TOO damn skinny!

And the last thing he wanted was everyone who saw his (very) skinny captain, --the man who would be the Pirate King, started wondering if his cook didn't feed him properly.

Beside, being too skinny wasn't so healthy, right?

So, Sanji started to change his daily menu: a delicious low calories food set for the girls, and nutritious meaty food for the boys –especially Luffy.

The first day went smoothly, the young captain didn't even realize that Sanji had given him bigger portion than the other for breakfast. Not that he would, anyway; Luffy always INHALED anything served before him without even thinking. Sanji was always fine with that, though.

In the afternoon, they fought the approaching marines and spent so much energy on it. the lost energy had to be replaced and because Sanji was in mission to make Luffy gain more weights, so he prepared the lunch more than usual.

Day two, three,…eleven, Sanji's attempt was still fruitless whereas the black haired boy was even skinnier than ever as he grew taller without gaining any weights at all.

Some of the crews, --the first was Robin, being a smart observer she was; had noticed that Sanji had been putting more efforts to make their captain eat more and just kept it to themselves. They knew Sanji was doing what he thought was the best for them all.

And one day, in a very hot summer day, one of those days where Luffy would have been whining and pleading Sanji to make him something cool and sweet (which was always rejected pleasantly by the chef) for the first time Luffy didn't have to.

"Here, you idiot brain." The young captain blinked comically when the blond cook suddenly shoved him a plate of pudding –a chocolate pudding with vanilla sauce on top, which he always had been wanting forever because Sanji only made these for the girls. And not for him, never. "Just eat, you dumbass. I know you want it!"

The remained crews watched the scene with mouth agape, and so did the girls with each of their pudding share on their hands ('Ladies always the first', by the Blackleg Sanji ). No one dared to ask, as nothing painted clearly in the cook's eye but ' say anything and I'll kick you back to Reverse Mountain'.

What was wrong with openly showing his affection toward his captain, whom he always shoved off and/or kicked around?

So he –they—waited for Luffy, who still didn't give any reactions. The raven haired boy blinked, once, twice, before then he broke into enormous grin and flung his arms around the older boy's slender body who was then blushing slightly at the unexpected reaction.

"Thanks, Sanji!!" he cried in joy as he grabbed the plate and ran to the front side of the ship, then sat on the lion's head humming merrily and obviously refusing to share his rare treat.

Sanji let out a breath he unknowingly had been holding and lit his cigarette, sighing gratefully as the familiar scent filled his nose. _Not even a question_. Luffy was too stupid to notice his affection. Not that it mattered, anyway…

Then he heard a snicker and snapped his head to see a certain green haired swordsman grin cheekily on him, "You're blushing, pansy!"

Cigarette fell from his mouth as he yelled back in fury, "SHUDDUP, you grass head!!"

The remained Strawhats merely rolled heir eyes, save for Brook who no longer had eyes, and went back to what they were doing as the 'Marimo' and 'Love-Cook' began exchanging blows and curses for the umpteenth time that day.

xxx

The next day, Luffy wasn't even able to eat anything due to the severe toothache he had (The chocolate pudding was extremely too sweet for him) and to Sanji, it meant only two things: Luffy losing his weight(s) and his effort came with no avail.

Chopper, turning into his Heavy Point, was having a hell of time to stop the young cook from bashing his own head onto the kitchen's wall. And Zoro's laughter didn't help at all.

* * *

1 July 2008

A.N : It was supposed to be a humor, but then it turned out into dry joke, LOL. Well, I was having a good time when writing this so I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop a review if you don't mind


End file.
